poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gateway to Other Acme Acre
Bugs: Fellas, I got something to tell you. I found out where Mephiles is. Mephiles the Wise. The real Mephiles! He snuck into the Organization 18 Animal's stronghold. Ace: And we've figured out where Lexi is. I'm pretty sure we're right. Bugs: But, why you came here? Ace: Someone, gave us a clue. Bugs: Who was it? Wile: Well, Bugs. Ace thimk it might be Duck. Ace: I just got a feeling. Bugs: Well, if that's what you think, then it's probably correct. Ace: You mean Duck and my team's are okay! Bugs: If that's what you think... Ace: I have waited long enough, Grandpa! Tell me what you know. Bugs: I'm not gonna say to you. Ace: But, Grandpa! Why? Bugs: I can break my promise. Ace: You made a promise to Duck? Even my team's!? Bug covered his mouth Ace: So their okay! I knew it! Fowlmouth: Huh? Who's Duck? Ace: He's name is Danger Duck. And he's my Best Friends. Hamton: That's it! Shirley: Bugs? You got the Pouch with the crystal from Duck, didn't you? And you promise not to tell, was it? Bugs: Well, of course. Daffy: We have enough of this! Ace: That's right. Let's go! Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam, Lexi. We're coming to find you. They went inside the Mansion Bugs: There's gonna be a computer somewhere. Hamton: A Computer... Do you think it's connected to that other Acme Acres? Bugs: It would be. And there should be a way into the realm of darkenwss there. Ace: My Team told you that, didn't he?! Bugs: Grandson, please. I made a promise to your best friend. Ace: Yes! I knew it! Daffy: Hey! Stop pestering Bugs! Ace: Okay. Sorry... They went to the Basement and found the Computer Bugs: Look! Ace: We found it! Daffy: How can it worked? Hamton: I'll do it. He check the Computer Hamton: Let's see.... Hm... Okay... what?... oh no. Fowlmouth: Problem? Hamton: Yes. I can't go any further without the password. Bugs: Do you have some ideas what the password might be? Ace: Hmmm.... Wile: Well, we got this photo... Daffy: Oh! And the salty-sweet ice cream bar! Ace: That's right. The one daffy ate up. Wile: It was in the box right next to the photo. Bugs: Of course! Mephiles the wise like Ice cream. Hamton: Alright, what's the name of the flavour? They guess the password and it worked Hamton: It worked! Then that Machine is Glowing Fowlmouth: Well, hold down the fort. Shirley: Say, hello to Lexi for us. Ace: We will. They went to the Machine and they got teleported and they are back Ace: What the? Are we back here? Daffy: Hey, look! They saw the Computer destroy And: This is the other Acme Acres. Buster's Acme Ace's. Flashback Buster is destroyed the Computer Flashback has ended Bugs: There has to be an entrance to dark realm somewhere, come on! Let's split up! They went to that room and saw a portal Bugs: Look! They went to the Portal